1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate generally to an improved communication device, and in particular, to connecting a communication device. Still more particularly, the principles of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for conducting analog communication over a data cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication involves two or more communication devices communicating with each other using a communication network. For example, two telephones may be able to communicate with each other using a telecommunication network called public switched telephone network (PSTN). PSTN is primarily a voice telecommunication network for enabling telephone-based telecommunication between two or more parties.
Conventional telecommunication methods, such as telecommunication using a conventional telephone, convert sound waves of a speaker's voice into analog signals, and carry the analog signals over networks to a destination, such as to a destination telephone. Analog signals, including analog electrical signals, are signals that are time-continuous such that a signal may have any value at a given time, as opposed to a discrete value for a duration of time. A network that facilitates telecommunication is a communication network. A communication network that facilitates telecommunication using analog signals is an analog communication network PSTN is an example of an analog communication network.
A communication device is a device from which a telecommunication call may be placed or received. The term “communication devices” refers to the collection of all devices used for telecommunication. For example, a communication device can be the familiar telephone, a computer with a telecommunication enabling software application, a telephone-like device that works over data networks instead of a plain old telephone system (POTS) line, a wireless or cellular phone, or any other device used for telecommunication. A communication device is any one of these communication devices. Communication devices may also include devices and applications capable of communicating in other ways, for example, by text messaging, instant messaging including text, audio, video, images, and documents.
Data processing systems are often connected with other devices and data processing systems using a data network. The data network provides the networked data processing systems and devices with a communications medium over which data may be exchanged with each other.
Many types of wired and wireless networks are available for networking data processing systems, as well as communication devices. Wired networks utilize physical wires that can carry electrical data signals for connecting data processing systems and communication devices to communicate over the network. Wireless networks generally utilize radio waves for connecting the data processing systems and communication devices to the network in a wireless manner.
Various communication devices are capable of communicating with each other using a variety of networks. Some communication devices are able to communicate using analog signals over analog communication networks. Other communication devices, such as a voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) enabled telephone, communicate over wired or wireless data networks.
With the advent of VOIP, voice telephony delivered over a broadband network has become a popular service. For VOIP service, a VOIP service provider may place a VOIP-enabled communication device at the customer premises, and may require other broadband infrastructure within the customer's network to place or receive VOIP calls. This infrastructure may include broadband adapter and other devices. A broadband adapter is a device that communicates with a broadband network on the service provider's side and communicates with Ethernet-based data networks on the user's side. Some examples of broadband adapters include digital subscriber line (DSL) modem and cable modem.
Communication devices that use analog signals generally use wired analog communication networks for telecommunication. In so using, a communication device connects to the wired analog communication network using wires. Generally, the wires are formed into a cable that includes several wires within it and include modular connectors at each end of the cable.
A modular connector, or connector, is a wiring element that enables connecting electrical wires to circuits and other electrical wires. A common example of a connector is the familiar clear plastic terminal at the end of a telephone cord that “clicks” into the wall outlet for a telephone connection. The clear plastic terminal at the end of the telephone cord is a male RJ11 connector. The wall outlet that the telephone cord clicks into is a female RJ11 connector. Another example of a connector is an RJ45 connector, which is a slightly larger terminal that looks much like the RJ11 connector and is often used as a terminal at the end of a networking cable. The male RJ45 connector connects with a female RJ45 connector that may be available in a wall outlet or at the end of another network cable.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram of an existing telecommunication environment. Telecommunication environment 100 includes communication device 102 which is capable of conducting analog telecommunication using analog phone cable 104, as well as data communication using Ethernet cable 106. Both, analog phone cable 104 and Ethernet cable 106 are coupled to broadband adapter 108. Coupling cables in the manner of FIG. 1 include connecting the cables to the described devices and connecting the cables to the described devices via one or more intermediary devices. Furthermore, the connections may utilize connectors which may fit into corresponding jacks, sockets, ports, female connectors, splitters, connector adapters, switches, bridges, or hubs. For example, a port is a receptacle for a connector such that some or all the connections in a connector match with corresponding connections in the receptacle.
Broadband adapter 108 may be in communication with service provider's system 110. Communication between broadband adapter service provider's system 110 may be wired or wireless. Service provider's system 110 communicates with data network 112 and analog communication network 114 and provides broadband adapter 108 access to each of those networks.
The circuitry of broadband adapter 108 that is coupled to communication device 102 is the user's side of broadband adapter 108. The circuitry of broadband adapter 108 that is in communication with service provider's system 110 is the service provider's side of broadband adapter 108.
Other devices may be in communication with broadband adapter 108 on the user's side of broadband adapter 108. FIG. 1 shows exemplary analog phone 116 coupled to broadband adapter 108, such as by using a splitter on analog phone cable 104. FIG. 1 also shows exemplary computer 118 coupled to broadband adapter 108, such as by using a hub on Ethernet cable 106.